Her
by PineappleIce
Summary: Rated for mentions of rape. One-shot. The love of James' life has gone missing, and he thinks he knows where she is.


I'm not sure why I wrote this. I was writing the first chapter for a new story when the idea came to mind. This is a short one-shot fic exploring an interesting idea I had. Be prepared for mentions of rape, and a shock at the end.  
**&&&**

James Potter knew something was wrong as soon as he stepped into The Three Broomsticks. The bar was practically deserted, save for a few shaken and pale old women huddled around the counter on small stools, sipping tall brandies and gossiping quietly. A few chairs had been smashed, and there was glass everywhere. James' heart raced; where was _she_?

He crossed to the counter. The barmaid regarded him coolly. Her lip was cut, her eyes red and puffy. Her dark eyes narrowed automatically.

"What happened here?" James asked.

"Death Eaters," the woman replied reluctantly. "They were here about an hour ago."

Horror flooded through James. Had _she_ been here an hour ago? Where was _she_ now? "I'm looking for a woman. She's about your age. Has she been in?"

The woman shook her head. "No. It's been a slow night, to be sure. Business is sure to go down now, too..."

"Are you sure?" James reached into the pocket of his jeans and found the photograph, holding it out to the barmaid. "That's her."

She shook her head, tucking a strand of curly black hair behind her ear. "No. I'd certainly remember a lass like that. That your girlfriend?"

"Yes," said James distractedly, running a hand back through his messy black hair. "Three months today. I was meant to be meeting her here for a drink... where can she be?"

The barmaid opened her mouth to speak, but a loud thud from upstairs made them both look up. James felt adrenaline flow through him. He moved towards the stairs, but the barmaid caught his wrist, shaking her head with a dismissive air.

"There's nowt and nobody up there, lad. It's an old building, an old magical building, and it creaks sometimes. Nothing to worry about..."

His hazel eyes met her dark ones with a firmness that made her look down. "My girlfriend is up there, I know it. I'm going up."

She sighed and released him, watching him as he crossed to the stairs. His sneakers made no sound on the ancient floorboards, and he reached the staircase with a determined frown on his face. He reached into his pocket, and whipped out his wand.

"_Lumos_," he said, his soft voice the only sound in the place. A quick glance back to the bar told him that everyone there had fallen silent. They were all watching him. He didn't care. He needed to find _her_. As his wand tip lit up, he began climbing the stairs. They creaked beneath his feet, leading him up out of the bar, away from the eyes of the old women, and up into a dark, long hall.

The light cast long, strange shadows on the walls. The entire place made James' skin crawl, and for a minute he stood, looking at the many different doors and wondering which one he would find _her_ in. Then, a bang from a room down the corridor made him hurry down to the door, pushing it open with his eyes narrowed, scared at what he was about to find.

He held his arm out shakily, casting light on the whole, horrible scene. The room was empty, apart from a large square table in the middle of the room. That was where _she_ was, tied to the table, sobbing. _Her_ face was turned towards James, thick hair covering half of it. _Her_ eyes were bright with tears, and _she_ was gagged.

"Oh my God," James muttered, taking in _her_ naked body in one sweeping, horrified glance. The smooth, pale skin was broken with hundreds of long, deep cuts. "I'm so sorry!"

He ran forward, pulling off his shirt and draping it over _her_. _She_ shook _her_ head and closed _her_ eyes as he untied _her_, the rough hemp rope burning his fingers. This was his love, his life, attacked and raped because _her_ blood was different. He knew that _she_ wouldn't want to be with him anymore after this. He wouldn't want _her_ to be. It wasn't safe.

But for now he held _her_ close, as _she_ sobbed into his chest. He whispered apologies down on _her_, knowing _she_ would never forgive him.

"I'm so sorry, Petunia."


End file.
